With love, from the asylum
by Muffin-Face
Summary: Belle is back, living right next door to Draco. Her world is a little chaotic, will she let him in?
1. Chapter 1

Belladonna woke up. The house was silent and she ached for the noise she usually woke up to. The silence was as unbearable as the fights. She slid out of bed and walked towards the vanity mirror, sitting down she lowered her eyes so she didn t have to face her reflection. Her mom was coming today; she picked up her eyeliner for the first time in a month and drew a thick line all the way around her eyes. Then she tugged her hair out of its ponytail and straightened it.

Closing her eyes she could still smell the smoke and feel the heat eating at her. So what, she'd burned down the left wing of her school, it was unimportant they claimed off insurance and it was all paid for. What about her breaking heart? What about the fact the only way the pain would stop was if her heart stopped beating? That s why she s here rather than anywhere else. A mental asylum.

A knock at the door. Are you ready to go hun? It was her mom. Grabbing her suitcase she walked out the door and smiled. She'd decided to play happy family and go along with it all. The suitcase was taken of her and she was lead, like a little child, to the car. The car journey was spent like so many of her days where, filled with silence, her mom throwing her the occasional glance to make sure she was still there, still safe and possible still sane.

The car pulled up at a big house in a street where all the houses looked the same and the gardens where kept neat. The perfection was enough to kill anyone. Her mom opened the door and Belladonna got out the car and made her way toward the perfect cream door, stopping at the rose bush and pulling of a stem, apologising quietly. Dragging the suitcase her mom made her way up the path fishing in her pocket for the keys.

_*Flashback*_  
_Belladonna sat there smiling up at him. He laughed and laced his fingers with hers she kissed him and he returned it. I ll see you tomorrow he said smiling at her, yep I love you she said back. He nodded and she turned and left. She walked through the door into the hall and into the common room through the next door and into the hall. Suddenly she remembered her bag. She'd left it in his room. She turned round and quickly grabbed the now shutting door and slid through making her way back to his room. The door was shut and voices coming under the door. I love you I love you to Belladonna opened the door to find Sam, her boyfriend making out with another girl._

_Weeks passed and she cried so much she could have drowned him in her tears and she just couldn t take it anymore. She walked the length to Sam s room and doused the place in gasoline. She sat on his bed and waited. Eventually she heard him come in as he saw you his eyes widened. She pulled out a lighter and dropped onto the bed setting the whole room on fire. And then everything was black_

Belladonna woke shivering. She stared at the little grey cat at the end of the bed and got up. It was still grey outside but she pulled on some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt and slipped out quietly. It was quiet except for the wind. She ran for half a mile before she reached where she was headed for. A little cliff that was completely secluded from the rest of the world. She sat there staring at the sky wondering if there was really a great force that had your whole life planned out for you and whether if you tried hard enough you could break it.

After a while it grew lighter and she sat up and began to run back home. Suddenly a hard force hit her and she was on the floor sitting on some poor soul. Looking down she was amazed at the guy s looks. Ice blonde hair and blue eyes to match. I don t make a habit of having girls sit on me, he said with a smirk. She would have disagreed from the way he looked but she laughed I don t make a habit of sitting on guys either she said getting up and helping I'm to his feet. He leaned forward and kissed her gently how about that? he asked she shook her head no I don t do that either but I'm sorry I have to be home or they ll think I ve run off again and she ran home

She was home in plenty of time and went upstairs, showered and changed. Then remembered her strange encounter and sat down. Thinking hard. She was astounded at the fact she didn t feel like breaking into tears but also very relieved. Maybe she was actually on the mend. She went downstairs and had an orange for breakfast. did you sleep well, I herd you get up this morning her mom asked Belladonna looked up in surprise she didn t think anyone had heard her. I slept perfectly thank-you, she said smiling, I just felt like a run, I'm sorry if I woke you

They were greeted by about a dozen pairs of eyes, each place on a person bowing down and their return, nodding she walked upstairs and opened the door to her room. She left the door open and walked toward her bed and sat on it staring at the open door. As she predicted in came her mom and a servant carrying her case. Mom I'm really tired and would appreciate it if everyone would leave me alone unless I'm desperately needed she said in a voice lacking emotion. Her mom nodded but tomorrow were having dinner with the neighbours she said and with a nod in reply she left as did the servant, who had placed the suitcase at the foot of the bed.

Carefully Belladonna got up, leaving the rose on her pillow, and opened her suitcase. She sorted everything into piles and put it all way. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, undressing she slipped in and sat cuddled up at the bottom of the bath crying. She stayed there for what must have been an hour before she washed her hair and got out. She got into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and remembered the lights, she gulped. She hated the dark. At the asylum they turned the power of so you weren t left walking back to bed in the dark.

She climbed out of bed and thought about going downstairs. Anything to escape the dark. She heard footsteps but they passed her door. She clicked the switch and ran to her bed. She tripped over the now empty suitcase and fell in front of the bed so she could see right under. And what she saw scared belladonna so badly she screamed. It was a pair of glowing amber eyes. At her scream out emerged a small cat. She sighed and picked it up and climbed into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Belladonna had known her neighbours all her life. Shed grown up alongside their son Draco, so Lucius and Narcissa were like second parents. Her and Draco used to play together and were best friends until she decided to go to school in France. Whenever she was back he was still at school and over the two years they had grown further and further apart. Thinking about it, it was three years now since shed seen him.

"Wear something nice hun, you know how the Malfoys like a formal dinner" her mom said smiling. Belladonna knew they'd both have trouble finding something to wear. She walked over to her closet and hunted out a dress. It was beautiful with a square neck line and long drippy sleeves. She pulled it on with a corset over the top. Shed changed a lot since Draco had seen her last. She'd been eleven and, as most eleven year old children do, had a boys figure. But that was far from the truth now.

She was finally all ready and opened the door to the hallway walking out slowly, she made her way the front door when her mother spotted her. "Oh I was planning to go together let me just get my coat" she said pulling it of the rack. The two of them walked out and her mom made her way down the path, but Belladonna turned, lifting the skirt of her dress up and jumped over the fence as her mom gasped in horror.

Closing her eyes as she jumped Belladonna knew she'd landed on something or someone. Opening them she saw the perfect blonde boy she'd ran into earlier. She had obviously knocked him over and was sitting on his chest, a leg either side. "Belle you cant just do… oh hello Draco" her mother had run all the way around. So this was Draco, she thought, my he'd changed just as much as her. She got off him and helped him to his feet.

"Belle?" he smirked as though it was amusing," I guess you'd better come in then" he took her arm and let her inside, her mother following. They were led to large room with a long table in the middle. At that table sat Lucius and Narcissa. "Ah I see you found our guests Draco" Lucius said waving a hand at the empty chairs. This, Belladonna knew was an offer to sit and she did so.

Draco nodded, "Yes, Belle here" at the word Belle his lip twitched "dropped in." Her mother shook her head in embarrassment. The Malfoys didn't' twig anything though. After he'd pulled out her seat for her Draco went and sat on the opposite side of the table with his parents and at that moment four maids came in carrying trays of food.

Halfway throughout the meal Belle's mom's' phone went of. She looked rather sheepish apologized and left the room to answer it. Whilst this was happening Belladonna felt as though she was being watched and looked up to see all three Malfoys staring at her. When they realized she'd seen they all looked down and carried on eating. After about half an hour her mom came back looking worried.

"What's wrong mom" Belladonna asked out of pure boredom, no one spoke here unless they were told to it was kind of creepy but she was used to it. "That was your dad he said he really needed to meet up with me and discuss yo...I mean something of high importance." She nodded knowing it would only be a row about whose fault it was she was so messed up.

"But he said that its best if you don't come up, he …erm doesn't want to stress you out so soon after..." her mom carried on before trailing off. Belle was glad, she really didn't want to go anyway and she wasn't fussed as to where she was sent, anywhere would be preferable. Just thinking about it reminded her of before. It must have been when she was about twelve, Shed come home for the summer holidays before she went to her second year.

She'd flown home from her school in France and got of the plan. But no-one was waiting for her and she had to sit in the waiting room for over four hours. By the time her parents arrived it was dark and she'd received funny looks from a lot of people. Her mom had obviously been crying and her make-up had run all down her face. She'd got into the car and they'd driven home in silence. She'd spent the whole holidays in her room crying and her parents spent it arguing. She could not wait to go back to school.

"I can probably ship you of to your aunts house tomorrow and then leave to see your dad" her mom hated your aunt and was probably glad it was Belladonna not her. Belle just nodded not in the mood to speak any more. Her heart hurt from remembering and she just wanted to cry. Draco looked at her and she had a feeling he knew she felt this way and he himself felt it a lot.

"There's no need we have plenty of spare rooms, Belle can stay here, and she can even pick her own room" Lucius said smiling. "Oh no I can't impose," her mom chipped in, secretly pleased knowing they wouldn't let her take her to her aunts now, glad she wouldn't have to make polite conversation as she dropped her of "But we insist. And any way it gives her and Draco a chance to catch up"

So belladonna ended up going home and packing. She lifted the two suitcases and dragged them back to the Malfoys. Halfway down the garden path a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows. She turned to face whoever it was that was obviously going to murder her. And looked straight into the eyes of Draco.

"What are you doing?" she hissed her heart thudding in her chest. Draco smirked, "did I scare you?" he asked and laughed. "Don't worry I'm not going to kiss you, or stab you either, I'm just giving you some advice,." He said staring at her; he couldn't help it she'd changed so much over the last three years

"And that advice would be..?" Belladonna asked impatiently, bringing him back to the real world. "Whatever it is that's eating away at you, forget it there's worse things going on and if my mother" he spat the word mother as though it tasted bad, "if she finds out she will only make it worse." He turned and grabbed her suitcases and walked towards the house.

She ran after him and caught up in the hallway, "where do you want to sleep then?" he asked carrying the bags upstairs. He stopped again in a hallway and pointed to a door "that's my room but all the others are free" then pointed to the door next to it, "and that's the biggest." Belladonna laughed, she should have guessed really. Then she shook her head maybe it was one of fates cruel jokes. She shrugged "I guess its that room then," and opened the door.

Draco followed her in a dumped the suitcases on the bed. He smiled, "When did you change?" he asked her and she looked up in surprise, "we all change slowly Draco its part of being a teen," she said slowly. He shook his head and tried to rephrase the question, "No I meant when did you become so sad, I saw you at dinner." She nodded, she had understood what he'd meant but had hoped he wasn't thinking it " I don't want to talk about this," she said coldly and pushed him out the door.


End file.
